


Daring Heaven

by SighKurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighKurauchi/pseuds/SighKurauchi
Summary: Hanayo brings Maki's phone and gets her to show gratitude in a way she finds best. (Posted on FFN on May 25)





	Daring Heaven

Hanayo was the last one out of the idol research club once again. That was fine, she reckoned. Maki was busy with helping out in her family hospital since she really did settle on becoming a doctor after graduation, and Rin had probably run off to her date. Hanayo didn't have a problem with Rin running off early to see her girlfriend but with the life show around the corner that might present one.

The girl sighed as she looked over the clubroom once again before leaving for the day and noticed a phone lying at a table. She walked over to pick it up. _'Latest model iPhone with red case, obviously it belongs to Maki-chan,'_ Hanayo thought. _'I'll just drop it at her place on my way home.'_

The walk to Maki's home was oddly nostalgic. She was walking alone, carrying Maki's item she'd forget. It was so like her first visit to Nishikino residence two years ago. Engulfed in thoughts about all that happened after that first visit, Hanayo made it to her destination before she knew it. Just like the first time, Maki's mom answered the door, led her guest to the living room and asked to wait for Maki over a cup of tea.

The redhead didn't make Hanayo wait for her, though. Dressed in rather plain black t-shirt with a pink star on the left side of the chest and beige dress pants, she still managed to impress her classmate.

"Huh, did something happen? Why didn't you call me?"

"You forgot your phone in the clubroom, that's why," Hanayo smiled.

"Oh, well… thank you…" Maki blushed. She then sat on the armchair opposite of Hanayo, when the fair-haired girl suddenly got up and approached the redhead.

"I am willing to give it to you if you kiss me."

"W-what are you saying, Hanayo?"

"I dare you, Maki-chan. Kiss me or I'll leave with your phone"

"Hanayo, that doesn't sound like something you'd say. Is there something I should know?" Maki was giving her classmate a look of serious concern over her mental well-being.

"You should know you are taking too long. I guess you don't want your phone back." At this point Hanayo was sporting obviously smug mischievous grin that only spurred Maki on.

"What, you think I won't do it?" With those words Maki put her hands on Hanayo's shoulders, leaned in and gave the grinning girl a light peck on her lips.

"There, you got your kiss," Maki turned away in embarrassment. "May I have my phone now please?"

"Okay then, Maki-chan, I think you may." Hanayo retrieved Maki's phone from her bag, then turned around to face the still embarrassed redhead and outstretched her hand holding the phone. "Here, take it."

As soon as Maki tried to grab it from her friend's hand Hanayo moved her hand away, playing with the girl. After a couple attempts she would put her hand behind her back, giggling happily. As Maki moved to grab the phone, she would press all of her weight on Hanayo and both fell on the floor.

Having Hanayo pinned on the floor underneath her, Maki looked deep into her eye, barely breathing, as if the fall knocked the breath away from her. Hanayo, however, was breathing quickly and heavily.

"Maki-chan," she whispered. "Come closer, Maki-chan."

The redhead inched closer to Hanayo's face and tilted her head, blushing. Hanayo presented her full pouty lips and closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss to come. When their lips connected, Hanayo threw her hand over Maki's back, pulling her closer. Maki's tongue pressed onto Hanayo's lips, begging for entrance, and the fair-haired girl complied without any resistance. Two girls' tongues brushed against each other slowly, sensually, like they were hugging each other. Hanayo was now holding Maki with both hands, pressing her body closer to herself.

When the girls pulled away, Maki became suddenly aware of the situation. She was kissing her friend and classmate, pinned on her living room floor. If somebody was to come it, there would be nothing Maki could have said to explain the situation.

"Give me my phone now if you got what you wanted," she said, straightening herself and looking away, embarrassed, still straddling Hanayo's hips.

"I will if you show me your room, Maki-chan," Hanayo answered, phone in question firmly clutched in her hand.

Maki sighed and stood up giving the other girl a hand to get up, then quietly led her to her room. Hanayo followed her friend without question and without skipping a beat, smiling on the way there. Maki's room was rather conservative: furniture of dark wood fit in very well with cream-colored walls of this western-style room. The bed was covered with sheets several tones darker than the overall creamy beige of Maki's room.

When the two girls entered the room, Hanayo closed the door behind her and yanked Maki's hand, forcing her to jerk back with a yelp. She then immediately hugged her and pressed her soft lips onto redhead's own. After Maki blindly fumbled with a lock and finally engaged it, Hanayo's tongue lunged into her mouth, brushing against Maki's own. During their sensual kiss Maki would back out to her table with her hand going behind her back and take the phone out of Hanayo's hand that was still clutching it.

When they separated, Maki began undoing buttons on Hanayo's uniform jacket and untying her green tie, all the while peppering her neck with light kisses. The redhead later began unbuttoning her classmate's blouse, and marveled at the sight of the fair-haired girl's cleavage. After helping Hanayo pull her blouse down Maki immediately laid her eyes on her friend's ample breasts. Maki had always been jealous of them, and seeing them in such an intimate setting, clad in a pretty white bra with rather cute lacy pattern and a tiny pale pink ribbon in the middle, excited the redhead.

"You have really nice tits, Hanayo," Maki said with a smirk, "I bet other members were secretly jealous of them."

"Maki-chan, please, don't say such things," Hanayo pleaded, turning her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't get embarrassed on me now; you were the one who started all of this. Or are you back to your own self now that Nozomi's lesson paid off?" teased the redhead, putting her hands on her busty classmate's breasts and lightly squeezing them.

Instead of answering, Hanayo quietly gasped with pleasure, clearly approving of Maki's actions. As the redhead began handling them more intensely, Hanayo arched her back into Maki's hands and covered them with her own, pushing them further into her breasts and gasping rather heavily.

Maki was surprised to see how her actions affected the smaller girl. Instead of giving a snarky remark, she just leaned in for the kiss, one which was returned immediately. Hanayo's tongue snaked into redhead's mouth, this time battling for dominance as her arousal spurred the fair-haired girl on.

Slightly surprised by the usually quiet girl's boldness, Maki reached back to undo the hooks on Hanayo's bra, then helped her take it off. After releasing her classmate's ample breasts, the redhead grabbed them with both hands, and then flicked her thumbs over Hanayo's nipples, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

After separating from their rather intense kiss, Hanayo whispered: "Maki-chan, please play with my nipples more." When Maki squeezed the nipples with a smirk, Hanayo let out a moan and grabbed Maki by her waist, pulling her for another kiss. She then put her own hands on Maki's breasts. After a short while, Maki pulled back and asked: "Hey, how would you like it if you do this?" and locked her lips on Hanayo's left nipple. As soon as she felt Maki's tongue against her nipple, Hanayo moaned again, this time louder and with more arousal. She let go of redhead's breasts and put them on her head to push her further into her breast, her other hand going down to unzip her uniform skirt.

When Maki moved to the other breast, Hanayo let her skirt fall to the floor and started rubbing her pussy through her pantyhose and underwear. She knew her breasts were sensitive, but didn't expect Maki to bring about the full extent of this sensitivity to Hanayo. When Maki noticed Hanayo's actions, she stopped and cast a surprised look at her friend. Hair disheveled, face flushed pure crimson, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, eyes half-closed in some sort of drugged out haze, mouth hung open, her full breasts rising and falling with her breath, left hand tugging and pinching on her nipple, right hand rubbing her nether regions, Hanayo looked so adorably sexy it was inevitably turning Maki on.

Hanayo was focused purely on her sensations when she heard rustling of fabric. She then turned her full attention to Maki who was just undoing her plain white bra. When the redhead noticed Hanayo stopped her ministrations and was ogling her, she just dropped her arms, letting her bra fall on the floor. Seeing Maki's smaller but perky breasts almost put a spell on the smaller girl, she quietly walked up to her friend and put her hands on redhead's chest.

"Ah, you like my boobs, don't you?" Maki teased with a smirk. Instead of answering, Hanayo started peppering Maki's collarbones with light kisses. Then her right hand moved down to unzip Maki's pants, her lips finding the bud of redhead's left nipple, tongue circling around it. As her pants' button and zipper were undone, Maki felt a hand snaking its way in, tender fingers brushing against her folds through the fabric of her panties.

Few seconds later Maki started pulling her pants down. Seeing this, Hanayo stopped her actions to undress herself as well. Pulling her pantyhose and underwear down, she looked at the redhead who was still wearing her plain white panties, growing red with embarrassment.

"Well, Hanayo, that's pretty forward, you know," said Maki, her face flushed pure crimson with embarrassment, yet unable to draw her gaze away from Hanayo's naked form. Despite her love for rice, the smaller girl was fit thanks to daily trainings Umi passed on to Rin as µ's trainer. After marveling her figure, Maki's eyes stopped at her friend's crotch, slightly slick with her wetness and adorned with a rather cute thin line of trimmed hair.

Closing in with her classmate, Maki put her hand at her pubic mound and said: "I didn't dislike it though." She then lightly brushed against Hanayo's folds just to find she was soaking wet. "Wow, Hanayo, you really are a naughty girl, aren't you?" Maki teased, closing in on the smaller girl's clit and rubbing it with her fingers.

"Ah… Please… Please, Maki-chan," Hanayo pleaded between her ragged breaths.

"Please what?" asked still-teasing Maki, rubbing her friend's clit faster.

"Please fuck me."

Maki only smirked at these words. Without delay she slipped one finger inside Hanayo's slick passage, the action met by quiet moan from the smaller girl. When the redhead slipped second finger into her friend's pussy, Hanayo was already soaked, her juices flowing onto Maki's hand much to the latter's arousal.

As she was being spread so wonderfully by redhead's slender pianist fingers, Hanayo locked her lips on Maki's right breast, sucking on her nipple. This didn't satisfy her thirst, however, and the fair-haired girl pulled away and said: "Maki-chan, I want… ah, yes… I want to taste you down there."

"Of course, Hanayo darling," Maki said with a smile as she pulled her fingers out of Hanayo's passage and raising her hand to her mouth to get a taste of her classmate's juices. But as soon she was about to put her fingers in her mouth, Hanayo grabbed Maki's hand and sucked on her fingers, eliciting a lusty sigh.

"I do taste good," she said, then reached down and put two fingers inside her and said: "Sorry i stole your meal, honey." She then pulled them back and offered her juice-coated fingers to Maki, which the redhead didn't hesitate to lick clean. Hanayo's juices had a rather sweet taste with just a small hint of bitterness, one that Maki enjoyed thoroughly.

Maki and Hanayo approached the bed, holding their hands. The redhead then prompted to lie on her bed and said: "Do it, Hanayo. Go crazy on me and eat my pussy." The smaller girl started peppering Maki's neck with light kisses, later descending to kiss her collarbones. She then sealed her lips on Maki's right breast, teasing the nipple with gentle flicks of her tongue. After a short while Hanayo switched to the left nipple, her left hand lightly squeezing redhead's right breast.

Making sure Maki's breasts received their oral affection, Hanayo continued her descent towards her friend's crotch, kissing every inch of redhead's toned belly on her way there. Going past the belly button, the fair-haired girl took hold of Maki's white panties and tugged them down. Maki took the hint and lifted her butt to allow Hanayo undress her. Hanayo was then presented with a sight of Maki's shaved pink pussy.

"Your pussy is really cute, Maki-chan," Hanayo said with a smirk, causing the redhead to groan in annoyance and embarrassment. Seeing her reaction, Hanayo let out a small laugh, then pulled the fabric past Maki's slender legs and threw it on the floor. She spread Maki's legs and coated her inner thighs with light kisses, then gave her inner folds an experimental lick, getting a taste of Maki's juices.

"And you taste really good. You truly are a treasure, dear," Hanayo said in a rather sweet voice, one that in fact aroused Maki. She then dove to redhead's pussy, taking a lick at the bud of her clit and circling her tongue around it. Hanayo closed her lips around Maki's pleasure buzzer, sucking on it, eliciting a moan from her friend, reaching down to flick her own clit at the same time.

Feeling bolts of pleasure down her spine, the redhead put her right hand on Hanayo's head, guiding her down to her entrance, while rubbing her left breast with other hand. Hanayo complied, giving Maki's pussy a wide lick, gathering her juices, and then tentatively pressed the tip of her tongue onto the tight hole of Maki's passage. The smaller girl shot a glance at her friend, as if asking: "May I?"

"Put it in, Hanayo, please," pleaded the redhead, pinching and tugging on her nipple. As soon as those words were uttered, she felt Hanayo's hot tongue entering her, spreading her slick passage. Maki couldn't hold a loud moan of pleasure, pulling the fair-haired girl further in, then threw her head back when Hanayo started frantically moving her tongue inside her.

Hanayo's lips formed a perfect seal around Maki's pussy, making sure not a single drop of those precious juices she liked so would escape. The taste was almost intoxicating, and Hanayo's brain barely even registered her fingers entering her pussy, she only noticed it when she felt her fingers sliding and pressing against her walls, giving out short moans that were getting muffled by her face being pressed firmly into Maki's crotch. Hanayo's darting tongue worked its magic on Maki, judging from the amount of the liquid excitement pouring into the smaller girl's mouth. Her movements were somewhat irregular: sometimes she would spell Maki's name with her tongue, sometimes she was drawing circles, and sometimes she just moved around in a chaotic fashion, or perhaps a pattern known only to her.

After a short while Hanayo felt Maki's walls beginning to pulse around her tongue, and reached to flick redhead's clit with her left hand fingers to speed up her orgasm-to-come. Maki responded by squeezing Hanayo's head between her thighs, pulling her face even further into herself. "Fuck! Hanayo!" cried the redhead, pinching her nipple hard, arching her back and gushing her juices all over smaller girl's tongue and mouth.

Regaining control over her muscles, Maki let go of Hanayo's head she was pressing hard against her crotch, spreading her legs. The fair-haired girl then stood up, pulling her fingers out of her own pussy and reached out to give Maki a taste. The redhead took Hanayo's arm with her hands, putting the soaked fingers into her mouth and sucking on them.

"I am close myself, Maki-chan," said the smaller girl, violet orbs gazing desperately into Maki's eyes. Maki nodded, standing up, prompting Hanayo to lie on her bed herself. Making herself comfortable, she spread her legs to show her drooling pussy to Maki.

"Your pussy is beautiful as well, Hanayo," Maki said, eliciting a shy smile from her friend. She then moved in closer to kiss Hanayo, her right hand moving in to play with the smaller girl's clit. Their tongues were now fighting for dominance, a battle that Hanayo managed to win for the first time today. When the girls pulled away, the fair-haired girl stuck her tongue out, lightly touching Maki's lips with its tip. The redhead closed her lips against it and started sucking on in, her fingers entering Hanayo's pussy, massaging her walls.

Pulling away from Hanayo's tongue, Maki moved downwards, kissing and sucking on the smaller girl's right nipple. Hanayo started moaning in response and said: "Yes, Maki-chan, play with my breasts more, it feels so good!" Maki then moved to deliver her oral affection to her friend's left breast, tugging the right one with her fingers. Her actions became fast and somewhat aggressive: she wanted Hanayo to cum fast and hard.

Maki felt Hanayo's walls tighten against her fingers, her small frame thrashing under Maki's ministrations. She looked the girl right in the eye and said: "Cum for me, Hanayo." That sent the fair-haired girl to her edge, but what really pushed her over it was when Maki took her left nipple back into her mouth and bit down on it.

With a cry of pure joy and pleasure, Hanayo pulled Maki in a tight hug and arched her back in a wild orgasm, her walls vibrating against redhead's fingers. When her muscle control came back, she pulled Maki in for a kiss, this time allowing the redhead's tongue to freely roam her mouth. After a few moments Maki pulled away, presenting her soaked fingers to Hanayo, who prompted to suck them clean. Then the two girls embraced each other, but this time not out of lust, but out of love and support to each other.

Ten minutes later, Hanayo was walking out of Nishikino residence with Maki on her left, no sign of their previous activities aside from a light blush on both girls. "I don't mind playing lost and found for you if you will repay me like that," she said, turning to face Maki.

"What are you talking about? What happened in my room wasn't about my phone anymore you know," Maki replied with a smile.

"If you say so," the fair-haired girl replied. "Oh by the way," she added with a blush, "I left you a small present. I'm sure you will like it. See you tomorrow."

After seeing Hanayo out, Maki was checking her room for Hanayo's present, when she noticed a patch of white fabric stuffed in her bed sheets. Pulling it out, she turned red of embarrassment. It was a pair of white panties, complete with a lacy pattern and a small pink ribbon on the waistband.


End file.
